1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new type of barbecue grill, especially a grill asembly having dish-shaped grills which can be optionally assembled to the body to rotate to let barbecued meat be heated uniformly, and when not used, the grills can be disassembled and placed in the grill body, and then covered by side plates of the body. The support legs can be inverted to become a handle making the grill, which is very light, portable and convenient to be carried.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At present, outdoor activities are very popular. Whether picnicking or camping, a barbecue is held outdoors not only to enjoy food, but also for entertainment and to communicate with others and therefore, it is a meaningful activity. However there are many defects in barbecue ovens. There are only two cooking grills above the fire to be turned repeatedly, and therefore the barbecued meat will be burned and charcoal scraps or ash will stick on the meat, which is not good for health. The references discussed below are granted patents of barbecue ovens.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,217, entitled POST MOUNTED COOKING UNIT, relates to a support rod which is inserted into the earth. On the support rod, there is a movable barbecue net or grill and a movable oven body. The oven body and grills are raised and lowered to control the heating condition, but the entire grill is still placed at the upper part of the fire source, and it is easy to let the meat be burned which is barbecued continuously. Since there is only one grill it cannot simultaneously barbecue two different kinds of food which must be barbecued at different temperatures, and the bottom of the support rod is designed in a sharp shape so that it is easy to hurt people or harm objects, and it is inconvenient to be carried.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,040,651, entitled CHARCOAL GRILL, is a design with an isolated mask for the flame in the oven body. On the upper part of the oven body, there is placed a fixed barbecue grill. Although the isolated mask can be used to prevent barbecued meat from being touched by the flame directly and being burned immediately, due to the grill being fixed and not extending outside the fire source, it will let the meat be burned, which still is not an ideal design.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,634, entitled MULTI-FUNCTION FOR TABLE COOKING APPARATUS, shows a movable barbecue grill in the oven, but the grill cannot rotate and has the same defect as the POST MOUNTED COOKING UNIT, and it uses a push rod and wheel to push the oven body, and therefore is very inconvenient to move around. Due to all the equipment needed for a picnic or for camping, it should be light and convenient for carrying.